Séptimo año:El final se acerca
by zhiara black
Summary: -No Harry...eres tu kien no lo entiende,ahora estas confundido...yo no estoy destinada a ti...no soy kien sta n l final de tu camino,te daras cuenta Harry...cuando me creas perdida lo entenderas(ENTREN!)


**Capitulo 1:RECORDANDO**

Debian de ser las cuatro de la madrugada...o quiza las cinco,lo k estaba claro era k no habia conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche,bueno,ni esa noche ni ninguna de las que llevaba alli...casi dos meses...no se habia dado cuenta y ya le habia pasado casi todo el verano por delante,akel verano habia sido bastante diferente a los demas,habia estado practicamente solo,en aquel lugar tan frio k ni el mismo sabia donde se ncontraba..._maldita guerra..._penso mirando al techo en la oscuridad,cuantas veces,akel joven delgaducho y de pelo azabache,habia deseado k su vida fuera algo diferente,cuantas veces habia soñado cn una vida normal junto a una familia k le kisiera y junto a unos amigos k no sufrieran x el,cuantas veces..._maldita profecia..._penso de nuevo apartandose las sabanas.Se incorporo y palpo en la pekeña mesilla de a lado en busca de sus gafas;se las puso y se levanto en direccion a la ventana observando la luna.Recordo todos akellos momentos vividos y sobretodo las desgracias ultimamente acontecidas en el ultimo curso..._septimo año,kien lo diria..._dijo para si mientras dejaba scapar una media sonrisa algo ironica;ese muchacho estaba seguro de que la mayoria de los alumnos y algun k otro profesor de Hogwarts no creyeron jamas k akel joven llegara hasta ultimo curso,no tras las aventuras del primero...Hogwarts...akel colegio k tantas cosas le habia dado...y kitado.Algo diferente y cada vez peor habia sucedido en akellos terrenos y curiosamente siempre habia sido algo entorno a el,entorno a akel joven de mirada verde y penetrante,entorno al niño k vivió,entorno a Harry Potter...

Nunca habia sabido a ciencia cierta como afrontar todo lo que año tras año se le habia venido encima,siempre habia tenido la ayuda de sus amigos y profesores pero ahora todo era diferente.Claro k tenia la ayuda de sus amigos eso nunca le habia faltado xo aun asi las cosas se habian vuelto demasiado peligrosas y demasiado serias como para intentar nada,xk kuakier paso n falso podria suponer el final del mundo magico...cuando Harry estaba n quarto año el unico ser por el kual toda la comunidad magica compartia el mismo sentimiento...logro,a traves de la sangre de Harry,recuperar sus fuerzas;akel ser cuyo unico objetivo era eliminar todo lo le estorbaba para dominar el mundo magico habia sido tambien el causante de las desgracias de Harry,fue kien asesino a sus padres kuando tansolo era un bebe y auk cayo vencido ante el poder del amor de la madre de Harry,lucho por retornar...y lo logro 13 años despues,ese ser se llevo tambien a la unica familia magica del joven...su padrino:Sirius Black un año despues de su retorno.Akello fue la prueba viviente de su vuelta y el inicio de la guerra en el mundo magico...en el ultimo año cursado n hogwarts,sexto,Harry tuvo k afrontar demasiadas perdidas,demasiados atakes y demasiado dolor...lo que provoco k demasiada rabia corriera por sus venas haciendo k un poder especial en el surgiera...un poder ligado a sus emociones las cuales estaban bastante descontroladas...

Oyo un ruido en el piso inferior,cmo un ligero "pum"...Lupin habia llegado despues de otra noche de guardia.Tras el ataque el pasado verano en casa de los Dursley,su unica "familia",que tuvo como consekuencia la perdida de memoria de su tio Vernon y un ataque de locura por parte de su tia petunia;Harry no habia podido volver a la casa donde tan cruelmente se habia criado puesto que ya no era un sitio seguro.Aunque no tenia muy claro donde se encontraba en esos momentos...esa casa le hacia sentir seguro,tansolo era una sensación...pero le gustaba.Se habia pasado todo el verano sin salir de alli cosa que le habia permitido conocerla bastante bien;se pasaba las tardes paseando por sus extensos pasillos e intentando averiguar algo sobre aquel lugar,puesto que un año mas la orden le tenia minimamente informado.La verdad era que el tampoco buscaba saber mas sobre lo que el señor tenebroso estaba haciendo,sabia lo necesario a traves de sus sueños...kiza mas de lo k el kisiera xo no podia hacerle nada a eso,no lo controlaba aun.Se paso medio año pasado sin hablar al director del colegio,pues por culpa de su "mania" x protegerle Harry habia perdido a su padrino y casi pierde a sus amigos...pero mas tarde llego a la conclusion de k no serviria para nada seguir de esa manera xk no cambiaria el hexo de k Voldemort fuera a por el y a por los suyos...Durante el pasado año Harry tuvo k enfrentarse a los seguidores del señor oscuro unas cuantas veces pero nunca cara a cara con el,excepto n sus sueños,durante las vacaciones de navidad el ministerio sufrio un nuevo ataque k acabo cn la vida de varios magos entre ellos el ministro de magia,y su fiel asistente Percy Weasley,Percy era uno de los hermanos mayores de su mejor amigo :Ron Weasley,Ron y su familia habian sido para Harry el mayor apoyo k jamas pudo desear xo desde entonces akella familia llena de vitalidad hasta en los peores momentos...habia cambiado.Al perder a Percy todo se apago,los gemelos,cuyo sentido del humor salvaba muxas situaciones,se habian convertido en monotonos personajes k se dedicaban a obedecer ordenes de sus padres,el señor Weasley fue kien mejor afronto akello,kiza xk no tuvo otra opcion ya k la señora weasley estubo mas de un mes encerrada en una habitación de la mansion Black;en cuanto a los dos hermanos mas mayores no se supo muxo xo Harry pudo presenciar el dolor de su mejor amigo y su hermana pekeña:Ginny;los dos quedaron destrozados y aunk Ron se encontraba mas animado y poco a poco habia vuelto a ser el de antes se le podia notar un cambio en su mirada,paso de ser aquella tipica mirada divertida e ironica a ser una mirada k expresaba el mas profundo sentimiento k harry ya almacenaba hacia años:Venganza.

Pero desgraciadamente ese no fue el unico aconteciemiento k se llevo a cabo el pasado curso.Tras reconocer ante el mundo magico la vuelta del señor tenebroso el miedo se apodero del mundo magico y unos meses despues ataco en Hogsmade,un pueblo totalmente magico cerca de Hogwarts dnd akel dia se encontraban varios alumnos.Akel atake acabo cn la vida de dos magos y de tres alumnos de Hogwarts uno de ellos un chico llamado Colin Cleevery al k Harry conocio en su segundo año y casi acaba cn la vida de su mejor amiga:Hermione Granger.Hermione puso todo su empeño en protegerle y por eso pago casi con su vida cosa k rebento la rabia almacenada de Harry e hizo k se produjera una gran fuerza en el k fue capaz d apartar a todo ser amenazante almenos 20 metros con tansolo parpadear.Aquello abrio un hueco mayor para la esperanza de muxos,incluso para Harry kien aun ahora no entiende cmo sucedió;aunque no fue la unica vez k le sucedió.Hara unos tres meses,cuando el curso estaba acabando Voldemort hizo una nueva aparicion enviando a sus seguidores para eliminar a los amigos de Harry.Y tras una dura lucha en la k Harry y sus mejores amigos sufrieron mas de un cruciatus la pelea finalizo cn la muerte de Richard Hanson,el ultimo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras,y tambien con el final de uno de los peores mortifagos conocidos:Lucius Malfoy kien murió a manos de un nuevo hechizo creado x la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts:Hermione Granger.Pero para Harry las perdidas de esa pelea tuvieron otro gran significado puesto k le fue arrebatada la persona cn la k mas unido se sentia,la ultima persona k habia entrado n su vida,xo k se habia instalado de tal manera k Harry llego a pnsar k no habria mas ameneceres si ella no stubiera,si no la tuviera para hablar y desahogarse,si no pudiera reirse de sus locuras...si no la tuviera a ella...a Luna Lovegood.Aquella persona k habia descubierto en quinto y k ahora significaba tanto o mas que Ron y Hermione,Aquella persona k llevaba mas de dos meses tumbada en una cama del hospital en algun tipo de coma...

No podia dejar de pensar en sus ultimas palabras...justo unas horas antes del atake...

-_Nuestros destinos tansolo se estan rozando...no soy yo a kien debes entregar tu vida y en el fondo lo sabes..._

_-De que me hablas Looney?nunca habia sentido esto x nadie,tansolo kiero sta cntigo...no lo entiendes?_

_-No Harry...eres tu kien no lo entiende,ahora estas confundido...yo no estoy destinada a ti...no soy kien sta n l final de tu camino,te daras cuenta Harry...cuando me creas perdida lo entenderas._

_-Mi camino?perdida? de que me stas hablando?xk sonries?_

_-Busca en ti..._

_-Pero..._

_-lo que hace nacer esa fuerza..._

No lo entendia...que le habia kerido decir Luna?Acaso sabia lo k le iba a pasar?oyo k tocaban a su puerta,volvio a mirar hacia la ventana...ya era de dia,habia perdido la nocion del tiempo recordando...

-Pasa.Dijo imaginando k seria Lupin o ojoloko moody

-Buenos dias,quetal estas Harry? pregunto un Lupin cansado xo cn tono agradable

-Bueno...podria estar mejor,alguna nueva noticia?? pregunto,le daba la impresion k el rostro cansado de Lupin keria decir k habia pasado algo

-Veras Harry...-dijo n tono serio,sabia k era mejor ir al grano-han atacado el Hospital.

A Harry se le paro el corazon.

**Hola!! Bueno primero presentarme,soy Zhiara y soy española;llevo bastante leyendo vuestros fics y me he lanzado a intentarlo...Me gustaria saber su opinión sobre este primer capitulo aunk hay k decir k este fic aún no tiene un rumbo muy exacto,es decir,que puede k cambien varias cosas a lo largo...**

**Muxisimas gracias x haberlo leido...y espero sus R/R!!!**


End file.
